


I need Jeff being vulnerable

by Sheetmusicjunkie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, literally I need him to be a vulnerable baby, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheetmusicjunkie/pseuds/Sheetmusicjunkie
Summary: I logged back into this account for the first time in forever to beg someone in this fandom to write some Jeff/OMC or Jeff/Abed or some A/B/O where Jeff is a complete baby. I just really need more of Jeff letting go of his toxic masculinity. I want to love some Jeff/Craig but I have a really hard time believing it sometimes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I need Jeff being vulnerable

I logged back into this account for the first time in forever to beg someone in this fandom to write some Jeff/OMC or Jeff/Abed or some A/B/O where Jeff is a complete baby. I just really need more of Jeff letting go of his toxic masculinity. I want to love some Jeff/Craig but I have a really hard time believing it sometimes.


End file.
